kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Luxris
23:46, March 26, 2011 (UTC)}} How to make a talk bubble } |text=text }} *Image- The image is the talk sprite you want to use in your bubble. To select a sprite just find the sprite you want, go to its link and copy and paste the DaysRoxas.png (end piece of the link that says something similar to this) into the section. *Imagesize- It’s best not to mess with this one. Usually 70px is fine. *Color- This is the top color of the bubble. *Color2- This is the bottom color of the bubble. *Textcolor- The color of the top text. *Textcolor2- The color of the bottom text. *Line- This is the color of the line that appears in the middle of the divide of the top and bottom sections of the talk bubble. *Fonttype- Arial should be fine unless you know other fonts and would like to incorporate it. *Name- This is where you put your username like mine is RoxasXIIILK. Make sure you actually type in your ‘’’REAL FULL’’’ username. If you would like to shorten your name then simply put |nick=insert your “nickname” here under the name section. In the nick section (if you choose to use it) you write you shortened name like for me I put in Roxas. *Sig- This section contains your first quote. *Time- This section holds your optional second quote before } and the time. *Text- I believe this section is pretty self explanatory but since I know how clueless I can be sometimes I’ll lay it out simple; This section holds your text (what you want to say.) }|— }|}} |line=white |border=darkslategray |border2=silver |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=Black |text=RoxasNobody testing Sora's talk bubble }} If you want to use that, just copy and paste the coding and change the text line. I would be glad to assist you in making others if you want.}} }|}} |line=white |border=darkslategray |border2=silver |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=Black |time=~~~~~ |text= YOUR TEXT HERE }} Templates catagory Images Sora Images }} Hi Hola, Ms. "normal height for a 13 year old, (i hope)". I am the great (and older than you :P) Riku's Love~! *JazzHands*. Anyways i'm 5'2 and i am 14 so yeah youre probably taller than I. Anyways wanted to say talk to me anytime, I am THE Social Butterfly!!! Dun Dunnnn Dunnnn! Oh i am hyper too!!!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 17:11, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Heyy. Lets be friends! --Riku's Love is bored :/ 17:02, April 1, 2011 (UTC) How To Make A Userbox Category:User templates Category:Userboxes *id is the picture. I got that picture from an outside source so you can either go to Photobucket or imageshack, upload the pic, get the forum link paste it, get rid of the useless stuff (the real link u want is the 1 with numbers. Note if you decide to do this if the image is too big the box is gunna be huge which you don't want. If you need a picture shunken or if you want me to make you a picture just say so and I'll do it nice and quick for you. If you put in an already existing pic on this wikia simply take the link of the pic and you can resize it by putting |...px in the back. *id-c is the color behind the image. *id-h this is the height of the box. you can mess with this if you want but yes be wary of what you're doing. *info-c is the color inside the box. *info-fc is the font color. *border-s is the size of the border around the box. *info is the actual text of the box, This is where you can be creative. What I did was I used clock tower ice cream thing. A lot of people just say this user is a friend of.... but I find that to be rather dull and boring which is why I’m encouraging you to think of something original. in the [[User:RoxasXIIILK|'Roxas']] just take out my name and Roxas, put is you username and what you want the box to display your name as like I chose to have it say Roxas. The color there is the color of the word (the color is the 464646). Don't mess with anything else there. Friends }} box